Bloody Mary
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Black Pudding |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Tomato & Eggs |food type = Beverages |birthplace = France |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 血腥玛丽 |personality = Morbid |height = 185cm |likes1 = Steak |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kishio Daisuke |cvcn = Zhao Lu (赵路) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = The delicious existence of blood! Wonderful! |bio = His seductive smile can capture the hearts of young woman with ease. He may seem kind and warm, but everything he does has ulterior motives, especially when it comes to making women do as he pleases. He loves the scent of blood and lacks the familiarity of warmth. Some say his body is cold as ice. |food introduction = A popular cocktail found in most bars around the world, this alcoholic beverage is not your typical tomato juice. It combines vodka, tomato juice, lemon slices and other ingredients to create a blood red cocktail. It's only fitting that a drink of such color be named Bloody Mary. |acquire = *Events |events = *Surprise Explosion *Phantom Fright *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1507 |atk = 67 |def = 10 |hp = 354 |crit = 1123 |critdmg = 598 |atkspd = 865 |normaltitle = Lethal Embrace |normal = Bloody Mary summons the Iron Maiden dealing 40% plus 5 damage to all enemies. At the same time, deal 10 damage over seconds. |energytitle = Bloody Temptation |energy = Bloody Mary summons the Iron Maiden dealing 40% plus an additional 135 damage to all enemies. At the same time charm all enemies causing confusion for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Bloody Temptation (TBA) |link = Bloody Mary summons the Iron Maiden dealing 60% plus an additional 162 damage to all enemies. At the same time charm all enemies causing confusion for 3 seconds. |pair = Black Pudding |name = |contract = One, two, three... Do you know what it means to summon Bloody Mary? |login = You're finally back. I've prepared a gift for you... don't worry, it's not a young girl this time. |arena = Master? Are you here to take me away? |skill = Don't die so easily! |ascend = Yes~ I feel your warmth. |fatigue = I need the blood of the young~ I must have it. |recovering = If you can’t help me, then leave me. |attack = Understood. I will bring back the perils of victory. |ko = So... Cold... |notice = Dinner is ready. Hurry before it gets cold. |idle1 = Ah~ Yes... Fresh skin... so warm... It will be mine next time. |idle2 = I don’t like the smell of blood, but nothing warmer than it. |idle3 = HA! What does Red Wine know! |interaction1 = Do you really want to know how why my skin is so nice? |interaction2 = Compared to dancing, I’d rather do something else with you. Can I do as I wish? |interaction3 = I can feel my blood getting warmer and warmer! |pledge = So it was all for this? I thought you wanted the secrets of youth. If you can bring me warmth, then I will satisfy you and train you. |intimacy1 = Your hands are so warm... Give me more Master. |intimacy2 = You can warm my heart and my body. You don’t need me to teach you do you? |intimacy3 =I lust for you Master... where are you? My... Master... |victory = Prepare the ballroom now! |defeat = This blood has gone cold! What a waste! |feeding = Delicious and warm, just like you. |skin = Phantom Thorns |skin quote = Like the thorns on a rose, beauty is always dangerous. |skin acquire = Phantom Fright event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. |skin 2 = Holy Medic |skin quote 2 = You hope I can cure your illness? Then follow the fireflies, and come with me... |skin acquire 2 = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}